


Herzen

by Dramafanforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Darry - Freeform, Drabble, Herzversagen, M/M, Mini-Fanfiction, Transplantation, Trauma, happy end, liebesgeschichte
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramafanforever/pseuds/Dramafanforever
Summary: Traumatisiert vom Krieg ist Harry in den Jahren danach im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes lebensmüde. Auch Draco fehlt der richtige Lebenswille. Dann bleibt Harrys Herz stehen...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	Herzen

**Author's Note:**

> Die Originalgeschichte habe ich in Englisch für den Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge Januar 2021 geschrieben.  
> Die Aufgabe lautete: "Schreibe eine Drarry-Geschichte mit 117 Wörtern zu dem Thema "borrowed".

Herzen  
  
Harrys Zeit war eigentlich abgelaufen, das wusste er. Er hätte tot sein sollen wie all die anderen. Er lebte sein Leben leichtsinnig, unverbindlich. Er forderte sein Glück heraus.

Als sein Herz aufgab, lächelte er beinahe.

  
  
Dracos Zeit war eigentlich abgelaufen, das wusste er. Er hätte tot sein sollen wegen all der Verbrechen, die er begangen hatte. Zahltag, nannte er es, und ließ sich als Spender für magische Transplantationen registrieren.

Als der Anruf kam für eine Operation, die riskanter war als jede andere, lächelte er beinahe.

  
  
Harry fühlte keine Erleichterung, als er erwachte. Malfoy, wurde ihm gesagt, Malfoy, gab er die Schuld. Er ging zu Dracos Haus, voller Zorn, und dann wieder und wieder, still, bis er blieb.  
  
Er besaß ein Herz, um das er sich kümmern musste, und er gab seins Draco.  


  
  
_ *Die magische Transplantation stellte ich mir so vor: Dracos Brustkorb wird aufgeschnitten, sein Herz entnommen, magisch verdoppelt und wieder eingepflanzt. Der Eingriff verläuft für beide natürlich erfolgreich! :-) _  
  
  
  



End file.
